1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safety devices for turning off the fluid supply when there is merely a fluid drip, or to devices which inform a central station if the fire sprinklers are open. In the past, a problem existed when a drip would occur and would go undetected causing fluid waste and potentially leading to a more severe leak which would cause the house to flood very quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art offers devices which cut off the fluid supply when there is fluid flow or fluid leak. No prior art offers a solution to fluid drips. Examples of such fluid flow or leak detectors are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,958,144, 4,791,414 and 4,252,088. The first two involve a system whereby when fluid flows it moves an arm significantly to block a light path. A mere drip would not be able to move the arm enough. U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,088 involves a leak detector whereby the fluid leak has to move a magnet away. Again, a mere drip would go undetected.
The prior art cannot be adapted to detect drips rather than leaks or flow because the prior art demands the fluid movement to cause an arm or an dement to move or shift relatively a significant distance in order for a detector to detect the movement or the shift. The deficiency of the prior art devices is that they detect movement of elements which have been moved by the fluid flow or leak.
Accordingly, a need remains for an improved device which can detect drips as well as leaks and flows where the detecting means does not necessitate that the fluid drip or flow will move any dement a significant distance.